The present invention relates to a key safe for securely receiving, storing and dispensing keys.
Various safes for storing keys and other items are known. For instance:
WO 2005/096236 “The management of key usage” to Wilken et al describes a safe with an access port and keys secured to a continuous chain that runs between a pair of sprockets to align a key with the access port;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,829 “Automated key dispenser” to Dellicker describes a unit with a plurality of key holders for releasably securing keys, and means for a user to select a key to be released by the its key holder and transported by gravity to a dispensing hatch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,754 “Apparatus for automated key retrieval and deposit” to Kenny et al goes a step further to include a container for receiving keys returned by users;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,649 “Electronic robot key distributor” to Pelletier et al describes a safe with an access port and a cylinder located within the safe, the cylinder having compartments for storing keys and other valuables therein. The cylinder is rotatable and axially movable to align a selected compartment with the access port and permit access to the valuable contained therein to a user;
FR 2,613,411 to Fraysse describes a safe with an access port, a storage rack within the safe and means for conveying selected objects between its location on the storage rack and the access port; and
US 2004/0069572 “Device for storing and transferring products in small packets” to Anke et al describes a storage unit with an access hatch, a cylindrical array of storage compartments and means for moving items between the access hatch and a selected storage compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,592 “Apparatus and method for storing and retrieving articles” to Bradt et al described a similar system for receiving, storing and dispensing videocassettes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safe that is specifically designed for receiving, storing and dispensing keys.